With the development of science and technology, touch control technology is becoming more and more mature. As an important branch of the touch control technology, a capacitive touch screen has been widely used in various electronic devices. Presently, a capacitive touch screen with a function of height detection has appeared, with which a user can perform a touch control operation at a certain distance in front of the capacitive touch screen without contacting a surface of the capacitive touch screen.
The capacitive touch screen has a function of multi-touch, in which the touch operation may be performed by various objects. In some application scenes, the objects that perform the touch operation need to be distinguished. For example, the user generally uses a touch pen to perform the touch operation when drawing a picture on the capacitive touch screen of the electronic device, the electronic device acquires the trace generated by the touch pen as input data and performs a following process; however, the finger or the hand of the user may possibly touch the capacitive touch screen during the drawing, the touch trace (which can be considered as invalid data) generated by the finger or the hand will also be acquired by the electronic device, and a false picture line is generated, in which case the user must do an erasing work to remove the false line, thereby increasing the burden of the electronic device.
Therefore, the problem which needs to be considered by those skilled in the art is how to distinguish the objects that perform the touch control operation so as to meet the requirement of the electronic device in different application scenes.